Blood and Fur
by Metro94
Summary: Amy and Sonic are just average, ordinary High school students until one night changes everything, they will both go on their own paths delving deeper in the supernatural world while trying to keep the two lives separate.
1. Strange dream's?

***AUTHOR ANNOUCEMENT*Hey, Metro here I've got a couple of things to discuss first this my second story, I lost interest in the first so I deleted and am working on fixing something's a couple things you've got to know about my Sonic fan fictions, **

**First off I take things kind of slow and not in a rushed paced so this chapter is sort of like the setting so its little boring, eventually things speed up in chapter two, If you have questions for me or just some suggestions I'm totally open.**

**second I don't like having humans and mobians in the my story I don't why I just don't like it, and yes they were cloths so I apologize forwardly if there's a lot of describing in this that's just my style, at first it's going to be in third person but afterward it's going to be in Sonic and Amy's pov and naturally go into other peoples pov as well, they're bodies will be averaged sized. Like probably 5 to 6 inches tall**

_Sonic was breathing excessively hard as he was running through some god forsaken forest in the middle of the night, the moon was out and it looked red and glowing in a threatening forest hardly had any visibility, so Sonic had a hard time dodging trees. So many things were going through his mind at the time why was he running why was he getting tired and what was chasing him, until he heard a howl 'oh yeah that!' Sonic looked behind him which he shouldn't have done, a huge doglike beast was chasing him on all fours and it was gaining on him Sonic could hear the beasts gnashing its teeth and could feel fear in himself the tingling on the back of neck, Sonic then tripped on the tree branch Sonic fell down a hill before standing up to see the beast across from him Sonic panicked and fell on his back the beast stood on his hind legs with red orbs for eyes_

_p-please" Sonic pleaded_

_You can't run from me!" he's said leaping at Sonic as he screamed_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sonic jumped up from his bed hitting his head on the ceiling, he was breathing hard and his heart was pounding he turned over, he back in his room thank chaos. Sonic got up from his bunk he shared with his brother manic, his brother who usually slept on the bottom was gone. Sonic grunted as he jumped down from his bed and stretched at the moment he was only in his underwear and a white t-shirt which was soaked from his nightmare, he took it out and tossed into the hamper, then at supersonic speed he took a shower brushed his teeth and got dressed, today he wore dark blue jeans and his school's varsity jacket, it was red with GS on the right side, he wore a blue shirt under and slipped on his usual red and white sneakers.

He sped downstairs to see his brother eating a huge bowl of cereal while watching TV. "sup, Manic "he said as I sped to the fridge

Manic was a green hedgehog, with shaggy quills he had two hoop ear rings in his left ear he was wearing grey sweatpants with a black top.

"sup little bro" he said taking a huge bite of his cereal staring intently at the screen " how did you sleep last night I heard a lot noises " he said quizzically

Sonic took out a carton of milk and a box of cereal and got a bowl for himself," yeah I'm cool I just had a dream some big wolf-creature-thing was chasing me" he said sitting but when he poured the milk carton no milk came, Sonic glared at his older brother with distaste for a about two minutes, when Manic noticed he looked up at him "what are looking at, boo" he said Sonic stood from his seat " how about you leave some milk, or better yet at least tell beforehand." sonic said

"First come, first serve" Manic said with a smile and kept eating his cereal, Sonic knew better then to mess with Manic, Manic didn't look the part but he certainly knew how to fight he didn't ask for that weight set five years ago for wasn't ripped but he was pretty toned for working out every day, as was sonic from all the sports he did

"Come on man I have practice today at least share"

"you have practice every day you'll be fine, I however need the nutrients" Manic said smugly " I have a gig with my band today and I'm going to need all my strength to hit those drums with the perfect rhythm." he said Manic had been playing drums since he was two and despite most of his bullshit he was a pretty good drummer for his rock and roll band.

"hi losers" my sister Sonia said coming into the kitchen and sitting down, she was wearing a sleeveless top with faded grey jeans and red Levi's, she had bright quill-less orchid hair that went to her shoulders, she took out her smartphone and started texting a friend or maybe some guy she had on the side.

"well well well if it isn't the princess Sonia" Manic said bowing his head while snickering

"If anyone's the princess it's you dork" she said rolling her eyes

"Sonia, Manic cut it out" my mother said coming into the kitchen, she was a quill-less purple hedgehog with long dark purple hair coming to her back, she was wearing a a police uniform with a gun holster at her side, yes my mother was a cop but not just any cop she was the sheriff of our little town, however she pretty laid back and easy going jut as long we didn't do drugs 'teens will teens' as my mother like to say.

"So guys what is on the agenda today, who's doing what" she asked politely pouring coffee into a cup

"Well I'm going to practice today" Sonic said propping my feet on the table in front of Sonia who pushed them off

"Well after school I've got to go to work and make money, unlike most people 'cough' Manic 'cough" she said earning a glance from him

"Well after school I've got gig today so I won't be home till ten"

"Why is the gig till ten?" Sonia asked arching one eyebrow up

"First we got set up, then sound check, then perform, then the after party" Manic said putting fingers up while saying his list

"Do you have to go to the after party?"

"Depends do you need to borrow money from me to get your hair done for a date" Manic retorted "that was one time!" Sonia said standing up, face turning red, that's another thing Sonia and Manic are complete opposites. While Manic is easy going Sonia is uptight and in a rush, Sonia is high matience while Manic will literally not care what he wears.

"Oh, but Manic he might be the one!" Manic said in a girly voice, making Sonia's face go even redder

"Sonia, Manic stop listen I'm working a late shift okay so whoever comes home first needs to clean the bathroom alright" she said we all groaned but agreed.

We lived in a town a little bit northwest called Green hill, we've been in the suburbs for about 13 years now. My brother and sister are both going to the college across town, they were freshman while I am going to Green hill high school I was currently in my sophomore year.

"Hey Manic I might not get back till 11 alright-" Manic shushed her

Police found elderly person dead by creek today, no witness's or his wife saw anything some people are calling it a suicide but most are suspecting foul play

Aleena turned the TV off " I swear if find one body I'm going blow" she sighed then turned to Sonic

"Sonic you'd better get going and pick up your friends or your going to be late" she said looking at the clock

"At least tell Manic to give me some of his cereal I said making a grab with a spoon I had picked up, however being my brother Manic had developed the ability able to keep up with my speed with his eyes, since I pulled so many pranks when we were kids, he pushed my arm away "first come, first serve" he said more sternly"

"Sonic if you get hungry after school just go over to your Uncle chucks, well put it on our tab"

"which we will never pay back" Sonia said, Our Uncle chuck owned one the most popular food place in the town, it was basically a landmark of our town If you passing by you needed to eat at Uncle chucks burger joint, to this day I still don't know the secret ingredient which makes his food so good.

"Alright" Sonic said giving my mother a peck on the cheek I sped out the door to my truck," I jumped in and drove a few blocks down, I parked in front of a blue house with a garden in the front, the door opened and Amy's sister Rosy came out wearing out a black tank top, denim shorts and converse, sonic swore he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them except if Rosy didn't have multiple piercings on her ears and had her pink tips dyed purple, Amy came out behind her wearing a red headband, a red knitted sweater which looked pretty cute on her to Sonic white jeans and some tennis shoes.

Amy sat in the front and Rosy sat in the back, " hey Ames, sups Rosseta" Amy gave Sonic a warm greeting with smile, while Rosy flipped him off listening to her music "sups jackass" Sonic chuckled and put the care into drive.

Sonics pov

Sonic made to school in time however he had to now get a good parking space, he spotted a familiar red charger and cut him off parking in the front. Sonic smirked and got out and got his backpack, he grabbed Amy by the arm and Sonic zoomed to first hour, Amy looked like she was going to puke "I am never going to get used to that" she said going to sit by her friends.

Sonic looked around and sat to window waiting for school to start with his eyes closed

After the bell was finished ringing he heard panting and opened them to see Knuckles the echidna standing in front of him, he had a varsity jacket wearing a red shirt brown pants.

"You *gasp* you *gasp* jerk" Knuckles said sitting down next to me, our first hour class was social studies "how was the run I hope three flights of stairs were enough" Sonic said with a big grin

"SHUT UP! because of you I got another detention now I'm going to be late and practice and punish runs, Punish runs is something our coach came up with it is when we are late or skipping practice he makes us run around the field carrying something heavy. "You'll be fine drama queen sides you need the run from all the junk food you eat"

"Says the pot to the kettle, coming from somebody who eats chilidogs and drinks Gatorade all day" Knuckles said

"Mr. Knuckles if you're done talking I'd like to get glass started please" Mr. Arnold said he was bear wearing bifocals and a formal shirt with a whacky looking tie.

"Yes Mr. Arnold" Knuckles said giving Sonic a death glare, Sonic gave him a thumbs ups and a wink.

the lesson of course was boring as hell, I decided to walk with Amy to our lockers since Knux had to talk to Mr. Arnold about manners

"So, what are you doing this afternoon" Amy said, I had known Amy since middle school, when my mom was giving us rides we found Amy's family didn't own a car so we've carpooling with them for a while, even though she wasn't super popular Amy was unpopular she was able to get on the cheerleading squad in 8th grade climbing up the social ladder, however she didn't like hanging out with the cheerleader describing their attitudes as 'nasty' she hung out with her own people, me and her have always been cool she had crush on me in middle school but got over it.

"Practice then home" I said "Well I'm going to go see the Love and lawless!" she squealed

I groaned the 'Love and the Lawless' was this show Amy was addicted to when we were in our freshman year, she literally sat me down and made me watch it with her, I thought it was decent I just didn't understand how she obsessed over it. "Can you come see it with me" she said smiling translate 'you are coming with me'

"I have practice today, so I'll just go with you tomorrow okay" I said sincerely, Amy pouted and turned her head away " alright but you better be ready, and Sonic you should stop messing with Knuckles you know he can hurt you"

I grinned " at this point it's a game, if he gives in he loses...and he knows that" I said, Amy laughed out loud "okay but when he hits you don't come crying to me" she said walking away.

I smirked and worked on my combination for a second when I closed it Mina mongoose was standing there in her cheerleading outfit, unlike most people loved showing off her popularity she gave me a sly grin " hey Sonic can I talk to you for sec" I nodded and we went around the corner

"Hey I was wondering if you want to hang out later, after practice of course because I'm not busy" she said

I had dated a fair amount of girls before so I was used to the whole getting asked out by random girl's thing, beside mina's on and off boyfriend Ash were currently off, So this was eventually going to happen.

" yeah sure I'm free, I'll round the car around when the practice is over

"Thanks" she said giving me a peck on the cheek she turned away and went off I prepared for second hour and lunch

Lunchtime

Thank goodness second hour goes by fast, my usual tablemates were already there. Knuckles was eating or more like stuffing his face with his food across from him was my best bud Tails, who was flicking food off his food from Knuckles stuffing his face. Tails was 16 and a freshman this year, he was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, orange jeans and red white shoes. next to him was Silver a sophomore, wearing purple jersey with black jeans, he talking to Espio the chameleon across from him, he silently and intently listening to Silvers story, Espio wore a magenta shirt with a leather jacket and some black sweatpants."

"Hey guys where's Shadow?" Sonic asked

Silver pointed over across the cafeteria, where Shadow had a girl sitting on his lap making out with her

I sat down next to Espio and started chowing down on food I had got in the line.

"So Sonic I heard you got a date" Silver said leaning in, "So Silver I hear you have big mouth" I said, Silver was alright, but he was kind of weird at times, still he was pretty cool, Sonic had let him sit since they had science together last year, Espio turned to me "are you going to eat that jello?" I shook my head and Espio flicked his tongue out took the jello and brought to him.

"You could have used your hands" Espio shrugged

"Yeah me and Mina are going to hang out, how'd you find out Silver" I said

"I have...connections" he said

"He was listening to the girls at his locker" Espio said calmly

Silver glared at him and I laughed, I love it when Silver tries to act cool but instead gets stood up

"I'd be careful Sonic, I hear Mina's boyfriend is not happy it"

"Well he should keep his hand on the prize too bad, anyway yo Tails you need a ride home"

Tails looked at me taking his eyes off the books " yeah, why"

"Listen get a ride from Amy, alright I'm gonna be busy and I think her mom is coming to pick her up"

Tails nodded and went back to his book reading, I finished my food and went with Silver to third period with him talking all the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's pov<strong>

I went to my lunch table after second hour, I was of course daydreaming about me and Sonic going to see the Love and the lawless, I'm not gonna lie my heart fluttered a bit when he said would go with me, Of course I had to bury these feelings which I hated doing so, but I knew Sonic thought of me as a younger sister and there would be no in hell I'd get a chance with him especially with all these girls walking with their legs open.

I only got a salad and sat my table next to my friends Cream, Rouge and Blaze. Blaze had on a classic black crew neck v, white jeans and army boots that went to her shin, her hair was up in its usual bun, Cream was wearing an opal colored weather with sweatpants and uugs, and Rouge was wearing spandex pants, a pink zip up hoody, and purple sneakers with some light make up on.

"Hi Amy" Rouge greeted me, Cream and Blaze did the same

"Guys, guess what's playing tonight

"The love and the lawless" they all said at the same time

"Yep, any of you guys want to go tonight, I mean I'm going tomorrow but what's the harm in seeing it twice" she said

"Sorry Amy I have a biology test tomorrow so I'm studying with Miles tonight" Cream said, Cream was a freshman this year I started hanging out with her after I found out she liked the Love and Lawless as well, Cream won't admit it but she too cute and all the guys in her grade would give up an arm and a leg to date her, however seems like Tails the nerd beat them all to the punch.

I arched my brow "you mean Tails, right"

"Nope she said Miles alright, I'm guessing you two are going to have a very private study time" Rouge said nudging Cream with her elbow.

Cream heavily blushed and put her hands to her face" R-Rouge it's not like that, okay he doesn't mind when I call him Miles" she said

"Hmm I guess he likes it when you say his name" Rouge said, Cream shook her head "n-n-n-no it's not like that" she said "w-were just friends"

I couldn't hold I started laughing along with Rouge, even Blaze had to smile at that one, Creams innocence was to adorable

"I'm busy with work tonight Amy, and I have a general dislike for romantic movies" she said taking a sip from her Soda. Blaze was certainly the mysterious one, she appeared at the end of last year, I sat next to her in 3 different classes so I thought it'd be nice to have her sit by us After a while she actually can be pretty funny and sarcastic way. all these girls new of my internal conflict between liking Sonic and not Liking Sonic I usually froze up when we were alone, of course he wouldn't notice that because he's as dense as concrete.

"And I just don't like the Love and Lawless sorry Amy" Rouge said "but who are you going with tomorrow" she asked questioningly I couldn't lie to her Rouge was my oldest friend and closest and as much as a mean queen she can be, she's always looking out for me. I remember in 7th grade I used to be friends with Sally acorn, but after I joined the cheerleading squad I was getting more attention then her, she decided to put me out, make rumors dirty little things that would bother me. the most is when she but her body against Sonic's and kissed after that I cornered her in the girls bathroom and we had a fight Teachers broke it up and we didn't talk. After that I no longer sat at the popular table.

But instead of turning her back Rouge sat by me for long time, ignoring the insults by the other girls I was wondered why and when I ask she would reply 'because I liked the black eye you gave Sally' and I never really questioned her for it

"Sonic" I squeaked out

Rouge gave me mocking clap" I'm impressed Amy, bold step in a new horizon" she smiled

"Rouge lay off her, I'm sure Amy knows what she's doing she's not a kid you know" Blaze said

"Okay kitty cat whatever you say" Rouge said checking her nails

Blaze crumpled up her brown lunch bag in a ball and thew it at Rouge's face, Rouge glared at her "oh it is on"

"Come one Cream lets go to third period" I sighed as Rouge was throwing food at Blaze, sometimes my friends are too silly at times,

"Amy, I was wondering could you talk to your sister about space I it next to her and I'm afraid she might overreact"

"Fine, but next you're doing the talking Cream, you need to learn about confronting people" I said clapping my hands together, cream had a hard time with that since she was homeschooled until 8th grade, but I was determined to help with nodded " and you need to learn about expressing your feelings" she said stopped in the middle of the halls, " Cream that was low blow" Cream turned around and smiled "I know" she said and skipped to class, I shuddered sometimes Cream got really evil look in her eye.

**Well how was that, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and there will be more later on I promise, just taking my time that's all if anyone wants to tell me anything just review and I apologize if the grammar is bad I, my laptop does not have spellcheck so I have to do it myself**


	2. Bad night

**Hey Metro here how you doing So a couple things, the second chapter came along nicely and fast so I got a good feeling about this story So I hope to make this a little long:**

**Soniclover23" I really don't put the couples out there much mostly because I like to change it up but I am leaning toward a Sonamy. And Sonics dream will eventually be explained."**

**Angie Marie the hedgehog" thank you hope to keep the chapters coming"**

**Like I said I'm open to criticism so please let me know if you have any suggestions for me**

At practice Sonic grinned ear to ear when he saw Knuckles walking to practice, this was going to be gold. Their coach Rodney was known all through the town for having a terrible temper, he was an old honey badger with a beer gut and was usually caught smoking around the field.

he wore his usual red cap and green jacket with some sweatpants, he was the coach of our football team the Green hill gophers, I remember one time he found someone skipping practice and yelled at them scaring them so bad they pissed their pants.

Rumor has is he was in the marines and was a former drill sergeant

This was going be great

"Sorry I'm late coach I-"

"Knuckles, what did I say about being late to practice!" he snarled we all snickered at what was to come next.

Knuckles was about to speak until Coach Rodney cut him off

"Maggots what did I say about being late to practice!"

Together we all chanted "FOR EVERY MINUTE YOU ARE LATE YOU MUST DO A PUNISHMENT RUN!"

"And how late is Knuckles!"

Silver our center called out "sir Knuckles is 16 minutes and 35 seconds late sir!"

Coach Rodney walked around Knuckles like a viper ready to strike "I want you to run with the Gatorade on your back, carry it to the cheerleaders and coach Vanilla, as a thanks from me and them I want 17 laps you got that MAGGOOOOOOT!" Rodney shouted in Knuckles ears.

Knuckles could only nod and went to the lockers to get ready, while walking past me giving me a death glare, I returned a friendly grin.

2 hours later

After Practice I rested on the bleachers, man the coach sure knew how to work us dead I'm surprised my soul didn't leave my body.

"Hey"

I looked over and saw Amy standing over there with her arms crossed "what's up Ames"

"My mom not coming to pick me up, I was wondering if we could use your truck do you mind" she asked me, stood up and tossed the keys at her the keys, which she caught with one hand. "Alright enjoy your date with Mina, I heard you two were going out" she said.

I rolled my eyes, I forgot to mention that Silver was a total gossip about things, mostly Amy since they sat together in a lot of classes and she was one of the special few who could put up with his loud mouth. "Were just hanging out that's all, oh by the way Amy can you give Tails a ride." I said casually, Amy nodded and walked away.

I saw Mina climb some bleacher steps to me " Hey I don't have my truck so can we hang out some other time."

Mina smiled at me "That's fine I have my car, c'mon lets go" she beckoned with her hand, I shrugged and jumped off the bleachers.

I saw Shadow the hedgehog doing some practice throws with the football shirtless, "Hey Shadow can you tell the coach that I'm going to be sick tomorrow" I said

Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog may have the disagreements with each other now and then since they were basically rivals but they still some level of respect for each other, literally Sonic has been in every sport with this guy and he has not fallen short in anything, unlike me, Shadow has dated a lot of girls most would just last week before he moved on to new fresh meat, that's just how he was.

"What do want faker" he said eyeing Mina next to me, "I said could tell the coach I'm sick tomorrow." I repeated annoyingly

"Sure but it's your ass, and hey Mina" he said, the last he said smoothly going back to his throws, Mina nodded to him walking away with me.

Amy's pov

Okay get it together Amy, I am not jealous nor angry with Sonic because instead of going to the movies with me to see my favorite movie he's going to 'hang out' with Mine freaking mongoose who just broke up with her boyfriend within 24 hours!

No I am not mad

I call Rosy and Tails and tell them to meet me by the car, I drive in front and Rosy and Tails sit in the back.

Rosy was wearing black sweatpants and a white t shirt since she didn't feel like getting changed back into her regular clothes.

Tails gave me a polite greeting to me before we left, however he gave Rosy the cold shoulder

Back in the day Sonic and Tails' used to come over, with no else to play with when me and Sonic would watch the Love and the Lawless Rosy used to pick on Tails all the time; usually scaring the crap out of him or just using him as a punching bag.

"Tails do want me to just drop you off at Cream's" I said tiredly" Tails looked up from his book" Umm Amy shouldn't we go to my parents"

"Just call your parents when you get to Cream's okay" I said I did not feel like taking Tails across town to his parents, then driving Rosy back across town

"So going over for some 'study time' with Cream huh, have fun" Rosy said smiling slyly

Tails was no stranger to hints, he put down his book and gave Rosy a smug look "why Rosy, are you jealous"

"Depends, am I a guy"

"That's questionable"

Rosy growled and punched Tails in the arm who yelled "ow" and kept punching him until I told her to stop, Afterward I dropped Tails off at Cream's and dropped Rosy off at home.

I sat in the car for a moment practicing some breathing exercises, I was not about to get upset with my current situation with Sonic he has a great friend through the years

But why hasn't he noticed me

at the moment her Logical side and rational side at war with each other, debating whether or not to confess her feelings to sonic, she never did she always assumed he knew maybe it's because he still views her as little girl.

I sighed, "Forget it I'll just go see the movie" I said starting the car and drove off, maybe I should just accept being friends with Sonic

Sonics pov

me and Mina had been driving for like an hour before reaching our destination turns out it was little far out of town in the forest, a place called Elm creek, the nearest place was the gas station 3 miles back.

Mina started driving off road onto a path leading to a Lake, by this time it was already sunset, the lake looked beautiful with the sun reflecting off the water.

"So what are we doing here?" I said getting out

"Just hanging out, that's all want to go for a swim" Mina said stepping out starting to undress

"I-I-I'm good, I'll just go take a walk" I said

"Suit yourself then" she said getting to her undergarments, Mina jumped in and started swimming around

I shuddered, I had hydrophobia bad, I literally could not stand water and could not swim at all no matter how hot Mina, was it was worth it

So I walked around the lake a couple times, until I heard something on my right side, I turned toward the sound sharply, and walked slowly to the sound.

A couple of trees had been brought down to ground, at first I thought it was storm or lightning until I saw large marks on the tree, I followed the path of destruction, I smelled something horrid and covered my nose until I saw the body of a deer, the head was decapitated and the entrails were ripped out, then I heard a scream.

I didn't waste a moment I ran back to the lake to for Mina but when I came back she gone.

"Shit" I cursed looking for her, it was getting dark fast

Then I heard a twig snap and turned around and it was no twig as branch fell down and a dead body, I screamed as it landed with a unsatisfying crack

It wasn't Mina thank god, as I studied its features it looked like a grey dog wearing camouflage suit.

I knew this guy he was always bragging uncle chucks about him bagging a buck twice his side, he was pretty nice

I ran up the path, but Mina's car was gone

She left without me!

I heard a low growl behind me and dashed off I was not dealing with this, I ran about a good three miles before stopping down the road.

my legs were shaking but not from exhaustion, but from fear and the darker it got the faster my heart started beating what was I going to do town wasn't for another 10 miles and my legs wouldn't start working.

okay Sonic take a breather, alright everything is going to be fine, don't worry just run or walk walking is fine to the gas station and call Uncle chuck or Manic for a ride or better yet call your mother tell her there's a dead body and she needs to bring like 5 squad cars.

I took a couple of deep breaths and then started down the road

Unbeknownst to Sonic he was already marked prey to his hunter

Amy's Pov

Came out of the theater smiling, the movie was just too good it was everything she hoped for and you don't usually get that in a movie these days, the love and lawless was this western romance and adventure put in 5 seasons about this young sheriff who falls in love with a rogue outlaw named Missy and while constantly trying to catch her they fall in love

however the 5th season was such a bust leaving her on a total cliffhanger, the last episodes Missy's old gang had found them leaving together in a cottage and shot the young sheriff who we didn't know if he died or not, and Missy was crying over his body, however this movie brought such ...such closure to the story Missy hunted down and killed every last one her gang red dead redemption style( yes she played Xbox) and in the end the young sheriff turned out to be fine but just had limp for the rest of his life.

I was exiting the theater when I spotted a familiar purple feline exiting with everybody out of the theater doors, No she did not, Blaze did not just skip out on me, I mean at least Rouge was honest about it and Sonic's a whole other story.

I walked after her in a rush and ask about why she lied to me, until I froze

a white male cat had his arm hers walking her out the theater, my jaw dropped Blaze had a date and not bad looking one at that, the cat was at least an inch taller than her and had broad shoulders, he was wearing a black trench coat and dark pants.

I followed them out of the theater watching as they turned to the left walking past the coming soon and now playing picture, the brisk night air hit me hard and I instantly went to cover myself, that's when I looked at Blaze's gut I saw a sharp object in his hands as the wind temporarily blew his coat away. They turned into an ally way.

I paused for a moment, my friend was in trouble,

My friend was in trouble

My friend was in trouble

That played in my mind over and over again until I moved, and without realizing it I yelled

"HEY YOU" I shouted the man who turned around and gazed at me with red eyes and...Fangs?

I stepped back for a moment until Blaze advantage of the situation, a fire formed in her hands as she shot the man in the face, he dropped his weapon which looked like a spike.

"AMY DUCK!" she said shooting a fire ball at me I ducked and a hooded person behind me fell on the ground, Blaze ran past me and I noticed she also had red eyes and sharp fangs.

she stabbed her hand through the hooded persons chest and he turned to ash, i was just staring at her dumbfounded "Blaze how did you-" next thing i knew I was the ground feeling a sharp pain in my back I looked down the guy who blaze burnt earlier had stabbed me through the stomach I coughed out blood as sunk to the ground.

Last I saw before my vision went dark was Blaze ripped off the guy's head. Blaze ran toward and I felt her arms pick me up, "Don't worry Amy I'll get you to the hospital" she said

The last thing that went through my mind before I passed was that Sonic was probably having a better time than I was

Sonic pov

"I made it here quicker than I thought" Sonic said stepping through the store door hearing a ding, "yo clerk" I said walking through corridors " hey I need to use the phone" I said walking to the counter, " don't move" I turned to see a dog in black holding a revolver

"Where's the clerk?"

"He's in the back tied up, and you're going to be joining him"

"Okay" I said walking to the back, he stopped me "wait, your just gonna...walk to the back?"

I nodded "No resistance, no playing hero, and no bluff game"

"Well that's no fun" he growled cocking the gun

"Georgie! What's going on" another dog in black said coming to across from me

" he aint playin hero Andy, this ain't fun no more I-I mean we come in hold up the clerk, he doesn't even flinch as he gives us the money I mean the rush is gone" he said sadly

Georgie put his thumb on his cheek in a thinking manner " true the whole 'wanted across three city states' thing is starting to get boring, hey where's that hot number of your" he said pointing to me

"Ditched me in the woods"

"No way at this time of night" Andy gasped I nodded

"I just know I'd rather be with you guys then out there" I said pointing outside

Geogie cocked his head to the side " What's out there?-

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR"

Andy and Georgie took out their guns and pointed it at the window,

Tick

Tock

Tick

Sweat fell down my brow as I stared out into the forest then a crash came in the back as Andy went to inspect it, the beast knocked over the rows of food and candy, now that I was getting a better look at him it made my heart stop

The beast had red eyes, white sharp teeth, and he looked a little well... hedgehog

he had super dark quills that went to his mid back and his hand had sharp claws to tear someone limb from, he already had blood around his blank white muzzle where his sharp teeth were gnashing

"Holy sh-" Andy started before the beast charged him

He put two slugs in it before it slashed his throat, Andy grabbed it

Mistake

The beast tore his arm off with one bite and threw him against the back wall

"THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND I"LL KILL YOU!" Georgie said firing his gun off multiple time in to the beast, it only fazed him for a second before the beast like lightning jumped on Georgie and started ripping into him

I did not want that to happen to me so I ran off in the forest, So there I was running into the forest with tail between my legs, I ran so fast I thought I would break the speed barrier, I slowed down to a walk for a minute and looked down

That thing was real

Like real _real_

Like not fake

Sonic didn't know what to do he couldn't find a phone, he was panicking he would have to hide, somewhere no visibility, a cave no maybe a log

Then he heard a growl

He turned around to see the beast on its hind legs, carrying an arm which he dropped

Sonic turned to him "wait"

He didn't

The beasts roared and sank its teeth into Sonic's shoulder, Sonic screamed in agony as the beast sank its teeth into him, he tried to fight the wolf off to no avail, Sonic tried to push his knees up until he realized the beast was not going to let go. Sonic closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself with his family one last time. If he was going to die he at least wanted to die with a happy memory, it was Thanksgiving, the Roses and the Prowers had come over and mom happily set the table, with the food set mom wanting us to say what we were thankful for.

_I'm thankful for an annoying little brother said Sonia happily_

_I'm thankful for a brother to bunk with said Manic_

_I'm thankful for a friend to call a brother Tails said_

_I'm thankful for wonderful friend to hang out with said Amy_

_And I'm thankful for a special boy to call my son my mother said kissing me on my forehead_

_I held onto this memory before I lost consciousness_

**Well that escalated very quickly huh, if this chapter was bit gory I just wanted change of pace, you know I told you guys shit happens in the second chapter. Will Amy make to the hospital in time, and what has become of Sonic know that the beast has found its prey find out in the next chapter of Blood and Fur, Read, write and Review**

**Shadow" Will I get more than two shitty lines"**


	3. New day

**Hello Metro here I've decided to check and re-check my chapters because I've read through both chapters and I cringe as read them, so every chapter I throw out will have little to no mistakes and if it gets bad I'll just get a beta, any way enjoy and if you have questions review and I'll answer them.**

**Sonic's pov**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH I screamed jumping up nearly having a heart attack, I took a couple of deep breathes looking around my room.

Wait

"MY ROOM!" I shrieked I was back in my house, in room, on my bed not dead I jumped out of bed and fell to my knees kissing the floor.

I sped around the house cheering throwing my hands in the ear chanting "I'm not deaaad!" after a while I took a break and went to get a drink I had to sort this stuff out.

First question, was this really a dream and if so why am I not in the hospital it looked real, it defiantly felt real but was it really

Second question: I defiantly do not remember getting in my bed, let alone going into my house? Maybe Sonia or Manic heard me come in last night.

First I went upstairs to the bathroom check my shoulder, I took my shirt off,

No scars

No scratches

And defiantly no bite marks

I put my shirt back on and went to Sonia's room where I knocked, first then opened the door.

She was nowhere to be found, Sonia's room was violet with pink curtains (Yuck!) and a small mattress usually when I stepped in I got clobbered as kid for not knocking Strange Sonia said she was working late but she should've been back by now I scanned the room Sonia was lucky to have her room Manic snored like gorilla, I mean her own bed her own closet her own bathroom

That's when I noticed something particular on the bathroom counter

It was a pregnancy test

I sped over and looked down without touching it with dread coursing through me, Sonia was working and going to school at the same time a baby thrown in mix would make things very bad

Negative

I sighed in relief it's not that I wouldn't want a little nephew running around but the stress from it would be too much from Sonia trust me I know.

I then sped downstairs in the basement, that's where we kept our weights and manic drums, speaking of the devil Manic was banging on them right now

"Manic" I said over the drumming

"Manic!" he continued drumming, I started to get angry

"MANIC STOP THE DAMN DRUMMING!" I shouted, Manic turned around to me holding his hands up in the air "Whoa dude chill I was just practicing a song that's all" he said causally

I calmed down _where did that come from?_ I thought for moment turning my attention to Manic

"Yeah uh...do you happen to know what time I came home?" I said

Manic shrugged "Nope, I came home from the after party wasted I couldn't even make it up the stairs so I laid on the couch, then when I woke up you in the bed sound asleep then I decided to practice some of my mad drumming skills" he said with a sly grin

I grinned back at him "yeah remember we used to rock out at the country fair all the time" I said, back when we were kids me and Sonia, and Manic were a band that had gigs all around town, since I won a the name of our group by the flip of a coin, we named it Sonic Underground.

"I hated that name sooooooo much" Manic groaned "that put like, all the attention on you" he said

"Better than the 'crack heads' Manic" I said referring to the old band he used to play for, his new band name is mad hats, for which I am highly grateful for, because let's be honest imagine someone saying _" hey I saw your brother and the crack heads playing last night"_

"Yeah we hardly got any gigs because people actually thought we were crack heads" he laughed

"You played like ones too" I joked

We both laughed from that one for second before our laughter died down

"Say… have seen Sonia" I asked wiping a tear from cheek, manic looked down for moment trying to look back through his memories, whilst spinning his stick.

"She came in for a split second, while you were here then she left" he said

I took a moment before spilling the beans "I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom"

Manic looked at me blankly for a moment

"It said negative" I responded Manic a sigh of relief before lightly tapping his one of his drums

"you think Sonia make a good mom" I asked having a strange feeling in my gut, I'd never have serious conversations with my brother anymore and were having one right now, its makes me wonder if i should bring up my problem.

"I think she'd make a great mom, I'm just worried because her birthday's coming up" he said grimly

I nodded Sonia's birthday was celebration, on her 5th birthday our dad died in a car accident ever since then every year she just locks herself in her room and mom has to bang on her down until she opens and next week she's back to her usual self.

"Plus we'd have to kick the guys ass" he said, I grinned Manic was douche sometimes but he was a protective douche

"Yeah, listen man do you know where the aspirin is I have a killer headache" I asked in a pleading manner

Manic gave me a strange look "okay, what do I get in exchange" he said crossing his arms

I smirked and grabbed a guitar from the corner I'd been eyeing since I got down there "let me play you a song" I said plucking the strings

_When tomorrow comes we'll be walking in the sun na na -_

"Right cabinet above the towels, please leave I beg you" manic said putting his face in his hands

I chuckled and put the guitar back before going upstairs to take some aspirin. Afterwards I called up Amy's phone to see when we were going to see the new movie

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hi this Amy sorry if I can't come to the phone, but I'll try to get back as soon as possible please leave a message at the beep_

"Uh hi Amy listen I was wondering what time you want to go the movies so call me back m'kay" I said hanging up, then I called her house phone, it rang for a minute before someone picked up

"Hello"

_"Yes jackass" Rosy yawned_

"Hey Rosy is Amy there" I said with a little irritation in my voice

"_Nope she didn't come home last night, she's over a friend's house" Rosy said_

I wanted to ask why but Rosy hung up before I could, then I started coughing and eventually hacking before I spit in the sink "jeez must be something in my throat" I wondered

* * *

><p>Aleena stepped out her patrol car wearing her brown sheriffs uniform surveying the gas station that was recently hit with two murders, she walked up to a huge bear also wearing a brown uniform writing down something on a notepad<p>

"Hey Alphonso, what's going on today" Aleena asked, the bear turned around slowly " Hey sheriff you will not believe your ears what I'm about to tell you" he said in a gruff voice as they started to walk to the crime scene

" so today or last night two guys stuck up a gas station tied up the owner in the back, and took the money until something came and ripped them apart" he said casually opening the door with a ding

Rows of food was knocked down on the floor, blood painted the walls and floor as two sheets covered the dead bodies.

"I presume those are our robbers" Aleena said, Alphonso nodded" yep, here over there, and little over there "he said pointing at the spots.

Aleena let the disgust wash over her for a moment, she was used to seeing crime scenes like these for awile. victims ripped apart for no reason, for the past month's she had been working a theory that some serial killer had done this or maybe he had bred some sort of animal to do this whatever it was she would find it."

, but they aren't just ordinary robbers these guys, names are George mason and Andrew Roberts, wanted criminals across three city states for robbery, arson, grand theft auto, suspected connections with the mafia and murder of multiple innocents and a cop."

"Quite a mean streak here, what do you think they were doing in our little town"

"Probably just needed some cash to keep moving on, but best part about this situation is that we got a witness to, except we don't really understand what he was trying to say" he said scribbling some more stuff down

Aleena nodded and looked over at the witness, he was a rabbit wearing jean overalls and a white shirt under, and he had a look as if he'd seen a ghost sitting down in a wooden chair over in the corner spot.

Aleena walked over to him telling the others that she'd handle it, Aleena kneeled down to face him at eye level

"Hi my names Aleena, I'm the sheriff can you tell me what your name is?"

"u-u-h-h -e-e-Eustace" he said shakily in a southern accent

Aleena smiled "hi Eustace can you tell me what happened please nice and slowly, she asked nicely

"N-n-n-no offense lady but you wouldn't believe me If I told you"

"Try me"

"O-o-Okay w-well It was Friday night and I was about to lock up such and these two dogs came in and started eating chips and I was asked 'why are you gonna pay for that' and they took out their guns saying 'yeah with the money were about to take from you' and I was scared"

Aleena nodded slowly and asked him to proceed

"well then they asked if I was going to call 911 and I said 'never' and they got mad" he said throwing his arms in the air " they were mad cause I wouldn't make a move, and then they tied me up with tape and locked me in the back figuring whether to kill me, then there was another ding"

"Another person was there, did he kill them?" Aleena asked in disbelief

Eustace shook his head "No, I heard everything they were telling him to come in too, and he agreed until I-I-t came" Eustace said his face going white.

Aleena put her hands on his shoulders "Eustace what happened"

"the monster it came like lightning and tore everyone up, it roared and it killed those men it ripped them apart I heard eight gunshots before and when I heard nothing I just well sat here for a while luckily there a box cutter in here I untied myself then called the police" he said looking as if he was going to have a heart attack"

Aleena took her hands off his shoulders, then walked over to Alfonso the bear "just talked to the witness he did have some interesting things to say"

"What he'd see" Alfonso said

"Didn't see anything more like heard an animal rip them apart interesting thing is, he heard another voice in mix"

"Another witness?" Alfonso said in disbelief

"Yep, and I think that witness is the key to the string of murders"

"except it's such a mess in there its gonna take forensics days to find some evidence" Alfonso reasoned

"Even so we need all the evidence we can get we need to wrap this case up before FBI get involved" Aleena argued

"FBI?"

"you said it yourself these men are wanted across three city states we could be having a huge investigation on our hands...and if so we need to find this 'thing' before any more deaths happen" Aleena said with fire in her eyes.

"...umm sheriff I hate to ruin your moment... but we found another body by elm creek"

"Wait you mean just now!?"

"No I mean another death seems like it happened yesterday to, one of James boys was hunting and was mutilated" he said

Aleena noticed something over on the other side of the road "hold that thought Alphonso"

She said walking over, Aleena looked around and found a green hill varsity jacket on the ground with bite marks on the shoulders and the sleeves ripped

"Send this to forensics then report back, I want to find out who this witness is"she said curiously

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's pov<strong>

_"Amy"_

_"Amy wake up"_

_"I she her eye's opening up"_

My eyes shot open trying to find my surroundings, it sounded like there was water in my ear as i tried to listen to the people talking, my vision was blurred and my body was stiff, then I noticed two things

One, I was starving

two, the sounds, oh my lord the sounds I could hear everything from steps and peoples voices and some high pitched noise, I screamed and fell off what I think is a bed and scrambled to the corner grabbing my ears.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded

"Amy it's me" I heard a voice, I turned my head to the it I recognized it as blaze's i reached out to her desperately

"where are you" I said

"Amy, listen to me this is very crucial, okay it's going to be a bit difficult but concentrate on my voice

I struggled for a moment before I focused on Blaze's voice it was hard but i managed and with my hearing my vision also came into focus, my breathing settled.

Blaze was standing in front of me extending her hand, I hesitated but grabbed it and she pulled me to my feet.

I noticed the room we were in it was a dark blue room with a velvet blue carpet, there was a king sized bed on my right with white satin covers, the room smelled of cinnamon and roses.

"Good job Amy most can't for a while at first" Blaze said standing in front of me

"I felt wobbly as I stood up from the ground

"Blaze, what the hell is going on why is everything so...weird"

"Listen Amy this going to be hard to understand but your a-"

"A Vampire" someone said from the opposite corner of the room

I froze for a moment a looked over in the shadows a figure stepped out with red eyes

"I told you I'd handle this Shadow" Blaze said sternly

"I don't have all day let's get this over with" he said Shadow had on a red t-shirt with black pants and his red rocket shoes

"Hello new blood, welcome to your first day" he smirked evilly

**Well there it is seems Sonic is losing touch with reality a bit and his mother is hot on his trail, and what will become of Amy? And yes that was a song from Sonic underground the show unfortunately**


	4. New Blood

**Hello Metro here and I'm back with a new chapter of Blood and fur,I'm trying to dish out these chapters as soon as possible because i'm really getting into this story myself, I'm really glad to be this excited for a story since my last one just didn't go anywhere, anyways enjoy this its the longest chapter so far**

"Hello new blood welcome to your first day" Shadow smirked evilly at me giving me the chills

Blaze glared at him for a moment for a moment before turning her attention back Amy with a soft look, "Listen Amy I have to go right now, Shadow is going to be your guide alright, after your done you'll come meet me in the chamber." Blaze said walking out the door

After she left me Shadow stood in silence for ten moments before I spoke up "Come on new blood let's get you acquainted with your new life" he said walking past me in the hallway I followed after him, the indoors was a beautiful mansion wooden interior it had a red velvet carpet as well and a wooden oak spiral stair case we seemed to be on the second floor

I grabbed him on one shoulder turning him around

"First of all...okay what kind of prank is this because it's not funny alright, where's Blaze and where the hell is the-"

In an instant Shadow pushed me against the rails and tossed me over, I screamed but after years from cheerleading and gymnastics I was to maneuver myself to land on my feet.

I took a breath of relief before turning to see Shadow in my face, I jumped back knocking into a vase breaking it.

"First rule: don't you never question me, understood" he said crossing his arms

"Anyone could have made that fall it's like one floor!"

"Would you prefer the roof next time" Shadow said

"Listen-"

"NO. You listen up you know what you saw tonight, you saw proof did you see your injury that was pretty fatal and this is no hospital believe it or not you are vampire, and if you survive long enough to admit it you will listen to me."

I huffed "whatever not like it proves anything, but if I am a vampire give a mirror" Amy said

*Shadow sighed annoyed "let's get something straight not everything in the movies is right, now come on let's move" as he started walking toward a hallway

Amy pondered that for a moment "So vampires not having a reflection or Shadow?"

"Bullshit"

"What about garlic"

"Bullshit… but that stuff is irritating though"

"What about holy water and crosses and not being able to walk in a church-"

"Absolute bullshit" he said

"So what can kill a vampire?"

"well there's a stake to heart, deception, burning and the UV lights" Shadow said taking a right into what she assumed was a kitchen inside the kitchen was a huge metal fridge pantry's and one of the walls that a mirror.

Amy froze to look at her reflection, she looked the same except her muzzle was a bit paler, her usual jade eyes were still the same except for some specks of red she walked over examining her features while shadow was looking in the fringe for something.

Amy opened her mouth and saw her canines were sharper then usual,

"-Hmmmm found it" Shadow said bring out a blood bag, Shadow turned around and held the packet out to Amy "here new blood, its type A+, not bad for a beginner" he said

"I'm not drinking that" Amy said crossing her arms in defiance

"Listen the sooner you start drinking blood, the sooner the hunger will go away and _trust_ me you do not want to be hungry when you get turned" he said throwing it on the table, Amy still refused

"Alright little rebel, have it your way" he said taking out a pocket knife cutting the corner off, blood spilled out the bag made its way across the table before it started dripping on the ground slowly.

Amy's body language had changed completely now she looked like she had an itch she couldn't scratch, twitching slightly

Shadow turned around "Go on, I'm not going judge"

Amy cringed at the smell, it was so intoxicating it had her head spinning she tried to fight it but as if she was in a trance she grabbed the bag in a blink of an eye and started chugging it down without problem through it tasted great, Amy remember when she tasted blood before, it was metallic and gross, but this tasted way better, she didn't even know she had consumed the bag in seconds!

"Huh, you're a hungry one here" he said throwing another two bags on the table

"Eat up you need a good meal" Amy didn't pay him any attention as she consumed two more bags and sucked the out every last drop of blood, Amy was gasping was breath, she defiantly felt better, her wobbly and dazed had passed by, she felt even better now if not refreshed.

Amy stared at shadow awkwardly "So...this vampire stuff is pretty real huh?" she said

"I don't know you just ate 3 bags of blood you let me know" he said smugly

Amy glared at him "Okay I'm sorry for acting the way I did, and thank you for the meal...but how long have you been a vampire?" Amy said arching her brow

"Long time"

"That wasn't the answer"

"Never said I was going to tell you" he retorted, then he pulled out two vials with some light red substance of some sort"

Shadow "well speaking from experience just like we have with basically everything else. It does cause an uncomfortable burn like feel, almost like what a normal person feels while they have sunburn. That feeling happens well before we have sunburn at all. It also makes us sunburn more quickly, and get severe migraines. Not to mention is very uncomfortable to a real vampires eyes, at times even while in a shadow during overcast weather. Getting blood on a regular basis helps counter this very effectively and for the average vampires it blocks the suns effects for about 2-3 days. " he said tossing them at Amy, which surprisingly she caught with ease with one hand.

Amy was complete klutz when it came to catching, that's why she did cheerleading no catching except girls but that was hard drop

"Take one in the morning and one in the afternoon, but even if you take these we'll still be vulnerable and as weak as a mortal, also you might not have to take those tomorrow since your still in the transition" he said walking out the kitchen

Amy took a look at the mirror and was shocked to find she had her fangs out and her eyes were red, Amy ran after Shadow not wanting to see that image again.

Afterwards they came into another huge room with a dome top, around them was mobians talking and having conversations, others of the side were training with weapons, dogs, cats, reptiles birds, all mobians were dressed formally in suits and expensive dresses, while the ones fighting were wearing black outfits, like a ball

Speaking of which Amy still had on her blood soaked pink t-shirt and jeans, which was exactly 'classy'

"So all of these people are-"

"Vampires yep"

"and I suppose that's not wine their drinking is it?"

"take a guess" I few of them turned their heads to Amy whispering in the background, others giving her strange looks, Amy did not appreciate that. Shadow had someway sensed her discomfort and cleared his throat" HEY! If anyone has anything to say to the new blood, they can tell it to her face!" no one said anything

"Good! Good!" Shadow said walking past them, I followed closely

"So those people live here?"

"Nope, they are just here for a party, the people fighting in the corner are ours"

"Wow that's the new blood, she's cute!" a girly voice rung out

Shadow growled "come out Katie"

Lillian who looked to be a Blue cat, with orange wearing a bubble gum pink track outfit and purple tennis shoes appeared out of nowhere with her hands on her hips

"Wow Blaze sure does know how to pick him" she purred

"A 'just happened' kind of thing really, if it was I would have just her die" Shadow responded

Lillian disappeared again and reappeared in front of Amy putting her hands on her chest and pouted. "I'm jealous, she's got a good rack" Amy shrieked and grabbed her chest proactively making Katie giggle and disappeared, only this time Shadow stun around and pointed his knife in front him surprising Katie who fell on her back

"What the hell shadow I was just playing around" she said in a pissed off voice

"Get back to training Lillian, you can talk to the new blood later" he said in a stern voice

Lillian got and flipped off shadow before leaving and the other way

"She was...interesting"

"She was annoying that's what she was, I swear"

"Did she, like turn invisible" Amy concluded

Shadow nodded "it's one annoying power though, to me mainly because she thinks it's funny to put hot sauce in someone's blood" he growled

"Does every vampire have a special ability of some sort power or special ability?" Amy asked quizzically.

Shadow paused before answering "Just as normal people have certain inherent skills and abilities, so do vampires. However, these inherent skills and abilities are not necessarily the same ones that they had as normal beings. The change from human to vampire results in something of a 'new birth', and with that comes new abilities and ways of thinking."

Amy thought about that for minute, "Shadow that was actually very informative

he said and kept walking, they head at a corridor and turned to face a painting in a poorly lit room, the painting was that of a white hedgehog with a proud look on his face, with full armor plating and a claymore sword, Shadow knocked on the painting before it slide to right revealing a passage way, Shadow gestured Amy to go in first, Amy nodded and went through before Shadow closed the door, he took a torch and lit for walking down the stone stair case

"Psychic powers such as mind reading and seeing the future are among the more likely of these traits, as are the ability to see spirits and even communicate with the dead. But not all vampires have these abilities, though, and most seem to have only one, rather than many. There doesn't seem to be any real logic dictating who gets powers and what those powers might be.

they finally made to another room (surprise) except this one was looked amazing candles were lit across the room with purple fire, giving it a light purple atmosphere, and they smelled as good as they looked, there was a bed bigger than a king on the other side of the room, and doors around the room, one of the doors creaked opened

"Ah, you must be Amy" she heard a feminine voice Amy turned and saw a gorgeous white hedgegogette with red eyes and straight long flowing hair she seemed to be in her 20-30's, she had on a long black dress with high heels on walking toward them hips swaying.

she walked up to shadow and jabbed her finger in his chest "You, were very rude to my guest shadow" she said sternly

Shadow crossed his arms "well they need to be taught some manners then, they were eyeing the new blood on my watch" he said with a hmmmp

"Well do you mind if talk to her a bit or are going scold me as well" she said staring Shadow down for a long time before he turned and left the room with a slam form the door.

The girl sighed and turned towards me smiling, she walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the other side telling me to come over, I walked over in a hurry and sat down next to her.

"So what's your name"?" she asked nicely

"Amy" I responded

"Short for..."

"Amelia" she clapped her hands surprising me "wonderful! What a lovely name, my name is Diana and I am the countess of the manor" she said extending her hand towards me which a gratefully returned

"So how old are you Amelia?"

"Ummm I prefer Amy, and 17" I said

"a good age to be turned I say you'll keep your wonderful looks" she said taking her heels off "So Amy do have any questions for me"

"Too many, first how long have Blaze and Shadow been attending school, and what are you going to do to me and what's-

Diana held her hand up "First... Blaze and Shadow are attending your school for purposes I yet can't tell you, second you can go home whenever you want, we will not keep you here against your free will just make sure you come back, also the reason Blaze was following those men was because they were trying to kill you"

Amy's eyes widened _did she just read my mind!_

"Yes I just did, and don't worry I'll tell Blaze that your thankful for saving your life, now Amy I'm not going to lie to you, you've come at a very crucial time and if you want to survive this come back to the manor and Shadow and Blaze will explain everything Alright...promise" she said softly ,

it reminded Amy of a mother who was talking to her kids it occurred to her that everything Diana did was elegant the way she talked, walked, and even looked in general was amazing like royalty.

"So... is being a vampire hard am I going to have to kill people?"

"no,no,no we mostly drink blood bags or vials of fresh blood, anyways back then you couldn't find a willing donor." she said putting her hands up

"What about sunlight, Shadow told it hurts like hell?"

"With the vials he gave you it shouldn't bother you that much...besides the older you get the less it bothers you, trust me"

And for a couple minutes Diana had gone over everything with Amy about adjusting to her new lifestyle and how effective she was going to have to be at hiding it.

"You can't tell anyone not your own family or even your closest friends understood" Diana said, Amy nodded slowly.

Blaze peaked her head through the door and stepped through with a uncertain look in her face, "Diana if you want I can escort Amy out" she asked, Diana nodded and waved bye to me as I left.

Blaze closed the door behind us and I followed her out a completely different way, jeez this place was huge who knew what other passage ways there were, that's probably why Diana's room has all those door's

"Amy...listen I'm sorry for pulling you into to this I didn't have a choice" she said

"Blaze look, I know you had to and to be honest I can't be angry at you saved my life...at a price but tell me please why were those men after me?"

"A personal vendetta, they wanted to hit one of my friends and I knew you were at the theater you'd be isolated from everyone so I waited for them, of course they caught me and if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead now come over again tomorrow night and well begin training"

"Training?"

Blaze gave her a smile " yes you have to learn to defend yourself after all"

They reached the doors in no time, Blaze opened up the door for Amy, she stepped through and left giving Blaze a final wave.

Blaze closed the doors showing Shadow standing there with his arms crossed

"What are you thinking Shadow" Blaze said annoyed

"I'm thinking she's not up for the job Blaze, I mean we might be going to war in a little while and you want to bring a _new blood_ here you should've have just let her die spare her the pain" he said walking away

"I am responsible for her and if you think I'm not up to the task-"

Shadow stopped and turned around

"Oh I know you are...question is, is she tell me Blaze do you think she's ready to kill someone one of our kind or maybe one of them...until I think she is fit to fight I think you'd better watch her back for her" he said

"She's a smart girl shadow, and if you have a problem with that you can answer to me" she said as a flame appeared in her fist

Shadow smirked at her and walked away leaving a steaming Blaze

* * *

><p>Amy was walking home sluggishly, she needed sleep, <em>a lot<em> of sleep, she didn't get home until it was almost the crack of dawn and the sky had a purple reddish hue to it in a wonderful way.

Thank goodness her parents were on vacation or they would kill her dead for being out this late, she got her keys out and quickly unlocked the door and in a flash she got in the house and rushed to her room closing the door and laid down in bed.

what a night, she found out her friend was a vampire who was being hunted by vampire's which is why she intervened only to nearly killed and transitioned into a vampire and now one of the most popular guys at the school was also a vampire who was jerk, and that she had just walked into a door that could not be closed.

a ray of light hit her face and she screamed jumping up and hitting the floor, until she noticed she wasn't burning, but the sun hurt her eyes she got and closed the blinds remembering Shadow's words _also you might not have to take those tomorrow since your still in the transition_

Amy sighed with relief and went back to her bed, glad it was a Sunday

Wait Sunday

"CRAP!" Amy said jumping up and dialing sonic number hearing the ring for a moments

"Sonic I'm so sorry I was busy I-"

A congested voice came on surprising Amy _"hey Amy, yeah its fine I just *cough* *cough* was wondering if you want to postpone the movie thing I came down with something bad"_

"Did Mina give you something" I asked

_"NO! we didn't have sex or make out, the date was a total bust"_

"Huh really I thought you were just 'hanging out' so are you going to say it"

_"Say what?"_

"Aren't you going to say 'Amy I'm sorry I didn't think to go with you to go see the love and the lawless but instead went with a girl who might have gave me mono" she said

_"Amy I'm sorry I didn't go with you, and I'll make it up to you alright and I don't have mono" Sonic hacked_

Amy pouted, she wanted to have more fun with him but really rub salt in the wound, but he just sounded so sick, it made her want to go over and make him chicken soup

_FIGHT IT!_ Amy screamed in her mind, fight the urge Amy calmly took a breath and said

"Fine, but when you get better I pick the place, the time and where go to buy the snacks to sneak in the theater...deal

Sonic breathed heavily on the other end and said tiredly "deal" he said they both hung up and Amy smiled to herself, that Sonic was too much for her, but how was she going to explain her 'situation

* * *

><p>A little far out of town a there was a biker bar called the rackey shack currently holding a wanted biker gang in it who were in a celebration of sorts<p>

"So Diago, I heard a spit on you bike so you tied him up with a chain and dragged him like a dummy." A brown rat said wearing some dirty jeans and leather jacket

"Aye yeah freakin guy didn't know his place so I had teach him a lesson messing with the outlaws" a wolf said, he had a leather vest with a snake on his back an eye patch on his left with a scare running down it

a bull next to him wearing a similar vest with a nose ring nodded, "yeah punk learned his lesson alright, then we took his girl for a spin" he said with a grin causing the whole bar to explode with laughter, after it died down the door opened showing red fox in leather pants, crop top, pants/boots, long fingerless gloves, and studded belts.

She walked right up to the counter drawing all the eyes on her, she knocked on the counter "hey barkeep I need directions" she said raising her voice

Diago pulled a barstool next to her and turned toward the red headed fox

"I'd be willing to give directions on my bike that is" he smiled smugly

"I'm fine, I already have transportation" Fiona said, Diago scooted closer to her trying to get her smell

The barkeeper was a bulldog wearing a red shirt came up "yes missy" he said in polite voice

"Yeah, I need directions to green hill town, do you know how to get there I'm lost" she aid "is that right huh" he said arching his brow, somehow noticing Diago's lust he decided to not interfere

"Sorry miss I can't help you, maybe Mr. Diago here can though" he said turning around cleaning some glasses

"Well I guess we'd better get a move on-"

"Hey Fiona you done yet, I'm hungry as hell" A green hedgehog said coming in the bar, he had on faded black jeans which consisted of a black leather jacket with flame designs , his shoes were green, silver and black. Sporting red sunglasses and two large scars on his abdomen

"Sorry Scourge baby, I _was_ getting directions but unfortunately they're being very uncooperative" she said irritated blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Scourge walked over to the bar but before he could get there the bull Diago was talking to earlier got in Scourges way standing at least 3 inches above the hedgehog

"You'd better turn back 'snot' my boss has got business with your lady better move it along" he said spitting on Scourges shoes.

A dark look appeared on Scourges face before he turned around and started walking out the door, "Now back to business I'm going to need advanced payment he said putting his hand on her butt, Fiona kicked the barstool out from under him crashing on the floor

"You little-" Diago snarled getting everyone's attention, Fiona jumped away with a smirk on her face

"Hey Bullwinkle!" the bull turned around to feel Scourges fist connect with face knocking teeth out sending him to the floor, everyone stood out of their seats taking out their knives and breaking bottles

The rat from earlier tried to jab Scourge with a bottle, but with his fast reflexes Scourge reacted in time delivering a boot to the face, and spin kicked him sending him out the window.

Diago saw his chance with his back turned so he let out a roar and stabbed scourge in the back, Diago jumped back smiling but scourge was still standing and not screaming in pain, with grunt Scourge pulled the knife out of his back and it dropped to floor with a clank

"How the hell-"

Daigo was cut off when Fiona appeared behind him, he turned but had his throat slashed spraying blood everywhere.

Scourge grabbed a dog behind the bar counter and bit into him showing his fangs while the dog yelled in pain, he threw him down, Scourges eyes were red and he was breathing with a rasp "hey Fiona I'm still hungry, come on... let's have little snack" he said with a evil grin

**30 minutes later**

"Ugh I can't believe we have to do this" Fiona said pouring gasoline on the bar

"You heard our employer this needs to be clean...not witnesses, and no clues" Scourge said pouring gasoline on the front of the bar.

"At least it's not a total waste... I picked up a map from one of those guys" she said pulled out a blood soaked map, Scourge smirked at her

"Awesome babe will be there in no time, besides that what else did you pick up?"

"I got that douche bags keys to his bike, y'know the one who touched my ass" she said grossed out, Scourge smiled and grabbed the keys from her "can't blame him really" Scourge said looking at her rear end

Fiona pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the bar, secretly handing him the lighter, Scourge slipped on his red sunglasses and walked out tossing the lighter behind him lighting the bar on fire, Scourge saw Fiona on the back of the red Harley putting on a black helmet, he sat on the bike revving it up before doing a drifting turn and rode away laughing maniacally

"Green hill town, here we come!" he said pumping his fist up leaving a destroyed bar in the mad couples wake.

**Ages (can't believe I forgot about this)**

**Sonic 17**

**Amy 17**

**Knuckles 18**

**Rouge 18**

**Tails 15**

**Rosy 16**

**Cream 15**

**Blaze ?**

**Silver 17**

**Shadow ?**

**Diana ?**

**Scourge 19**

**Fiona ? **

**Well seems like Scourge and Fiona are a path of destruction heading to Green hill, and Amy's got to adjust to her new life as Vampire and learn what it means to survive does she have it in her, or is she going to prove Shadow right. by the way that 'snot' is actually a nickname for him when he was in Zone prison**


End file.
